dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nations
After the Iron Age, each player is given the option to choose from 7 nations: the British, Chinese, French, Germans, Greeks, Japanese and Romans. Each nation has its own unique speciality, fit for different players' playstyles. The British Nation Power: Receive a certain increase of loot per raid. Strength: '''Economy '''Unique unit: '''Long-bowman type: ranged (x2 distance) Favourite target: Enemy troops Hp: 140 Attack speed: 1 DPS vs. structures: 16 DPS vs. troop: 64 '''Pros: * Especially good for players that enjoy raiding via multiplayer battle. * Excellent against bases that favor Garrisons and defenders. Cons: * Provides no bonuses on defense. * You must be an avid attacker if you aim to receive the full extent of this nation’s power. The Chinese Nation Power: Receive 1 extra citizen (once, not per age) as well as 1 additional defender from Town Center per age upgrade. Strength: '''Economy, Defence '''Unique unit: Chu Ko Nu - Ranged troops that have a very high attack speed. Pros: * A generally well-balanced nation when it comes to economy, offensive and defensive attributes. * Having an extra citizen enables you to complete more tasks and upgrades. * The extra defenders make it more difficult for invading armies to earn stars. Cons: * Though this nation is well-rounded, there is not one particular attribute that excels beyond the rest. The French Nation Power: All troops training time is reduced by 15%. Strength: '''Offence '''Unique unit: Chevalier/Hussar - Cavalry Troop that boasts a large amount of health. Pros: * This nation trains troops the fastest of all nations. * Utilizes the power of their strong cavalry troop to deal more damage against opponents, while also being able to better protect the rest of their forces. Cons: * In exchange for the ability to quickly train troops, this nation forfeits additional defensive and economic benefits. The Germans Nation Power: '''Decreases the "Rally" command cooldown during battle by a ''certain' amount of seconds + increases the duration by a ''certain ''amount of seconds. '''Strength: '''Offence '''Unique unit:' Vandal - A Foot Troop that receives an increase in damage. Pros: * Has a tactical advantage as this nation is able to use the Rally command more frequently in battle. * Once the Rally speed bonus effect becomes available its effects last longer, allowing troops to cross distances more quickly. Cons: * Although this nation receives an improved Rally option, it must be used tactfully in order to be of any benefit. * This nation lacks any additional economic or defensive bonuses. The Greeks Nation Power: Reduced costs for construction, "Free Speed Up" increase to 15 minutes at Iron Age, and this increases by 5 minutes every age after Iron Age. Strength: '''Economy '''Unique unit: '''Companion - A cavalry troop that has a large amount of health and deals more damage. '''Pros: * With a heavy emphasis on their economy, this nation is able to complete buildings much faster and for fewer resources than other nations. * This nation boasts a powerful cavalry troop that’s arguably one of the strongest unique units available. Cons: * The lack of additional defensive bonuses coupled with the ability to generate more resources makes this nation a susceptible and popular target. * Utilizing the free building speed-ups requires meticulous attention and effort. The Japanese Nation Power: Town Center is able to fire ranged attacks, Peace Treaties last 25% longer. Strength: 'Defence '''Unique unit: '''Bushi - A foot troop that can deal a large amount of damage but in return has reduced health. '''Pros: ' * Boasts an assortment of defensive technologies such as a Town Center that can attack invaders and lengthened Peace Treaty effects. * The generally strong Bushi enables this nation to deal a lot of damage quickly. '''Cons: * Due to this nation’s lack of economic prowess, it must frequently engage in offensive battles to keep progressing its growth, which can negate the effects of the Peace Treaty bonus. The Romans Nation Power: '''maximum Troop Capacity is increased by 10%. '''Strength: '''Offence '''Unique unit: '''Legion - A foot troop that can withstand a large amount of damage with its heightened amount of health. '''Pros: * Able to field large armies containing soldier troops with more health makes the Romans an offensive powerhouse. Cons: * This nation does not receive any additional economic or defensive bonuses. * Growing such a massive army will require an exponential amount of resources.